


Attack of the...

by j_crew_guy



Category: Wildboyz
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pontius and Steve-O hunt for a dangerous fruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack of the...

Jeff and Dimitry had given Rick the job of producing the segment. the two of them could barely stop laughing as they explained the setup to him. Rick, not having been privy to their late-night viewing marathon of the movies, just shrugged and got behind the camera.

Steve-O looked at the camera and said, "Today, we're in Florida, with a rare form of vegatation that's apparently quite dangerous."

Pontius leaned on Steve-O and giggled. "Aren't all fruits dangerous?"

"Just when they're around the Wildboyz," was Steve-O's response, complete with an exaggerated wink at the camera. He then shrugged. "Fruit. Vegetable. It doesn't matter. In the end they all go up our butts."

"As bait," Pontius clarified with a smile.

They turned to face their quarry. "The maletus tomatous," Steve-o said, doing his best to look serious.

Rick gave the signal to J.P. to tug on the fishing line and make the tomato move a little.

Steve-O smirked. "It senses our approach."

Pontius laughed and attempted to poke the tomato with a finger. J.P. pulled on the fishing line again.

"It's so skittish," Pontius commented.

"We'll show it who's boss," Steve-O declared as he crouched down to get a closer look.

That was when another tomato came whistling through the air and splattered on Pontius's ass. He jumped in the air and screamed. "One just bit me in the butt," he said as he rubbed his backside. "Maybe these are more dangerous than we thought."

"Nah," Steve-O said as he reached out and tried to grab the tomato again. J.P. pulled it out of Steve-O's reach once more.

This was the cue for the crew to begin pelting both Pontius and Steve-O with tomatoes. The air was filled with tomatoes and yelps of pain from Steve-O and Pontius.

After they were both covered in tomatoes, they figured out the joke and grinned.

Steve-O faced the camera and said, "The maletus tomatous may not be dangerous..."

"But it sure is delicious," Pontius said as he used a couple of fingers to scoop up some tomato pulp from Steve-o's torso to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> The end? "There will be no movie tomorrow."
> 
> I got a tape at Red Hot Video and my brain went, "Hey, isn't that a good idea?" Elektra Pendragon encouraged me and gave me a line I blatantly stole borrowed.


End file.
